Dulce Amistad
by AGMV
Summary: Una historia de Faberry. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews para saber las criticas. Tambien pueden chequear mis otros FF. Soy nuevo esbribiendo y me gustaria saber las opiniones...
1. El cominezo de todo

**Buenos dias/noches. Yo soy nuevo escribiendo FF asi que dejen reviews para saber si les gusto este primer capitulo. Estare actualizando una vez a la semana hasta que termine. esta historia se trata de Faberry y va haber un poco de Finchel y por otra parte va haber Brittana aun que no este capitulo. espero que les guste por que me ameneci pensando para despues escribirlo. Se que es corto pero espero que interesante.**

* * *

Cap.1

El comienzo de una gran amistad

En una mañana soliada Quinn decidio ir a comprar un helado en el mercado que quedaba a cinco minutos de su casa en New York. Quinn agarra su bolso y sale de el apartamento hacia los helados. Cuando llega a ordenar su orden mira a su alrdedor y no habia asientos para comer su delicioso helado. Una morena tenia una silla vacia al frente y Quinn fue para alla.

"Me puedo sentar?"- Preguntó Quinn a la morena que estaba sola

La morena la mira y mira el asiento.

" Si, no la estoy usando"-la morena le contesta

Quinn se sienta y la morena la mira timida. La morena era la tipica niña que no tenia amigas y se la pasa sola todo el dia. Quinn no sabia como sacarle una conversacion , solo la veia timida y comiendose su helado de fresa que habia comprado hace un rato.

" Ehhmm, me llamo Quinn"- Dijo Quinn tratando de hacer conversación con aquella morena

" Si ya se sabe quien eres, yo soy Rachel"- La morena contesto y con furia

" Porque ya se sabe quien soy?"- Pregunta Quinn confusa

" MIRATE! Eres la mujer de las fantasias para todos los hombres y un ejemplo de la mujeres"- Dijo Rachel parandose de la silla

" No te enojes, yo no soy perfecta. Que tenga muchos hombres trantando de conquistarme no significa que soy la princesa de NY. "- Dijo Quinn parandose suavemente de la silla tambien

Rachel la mira y se va caminado hacia la salida y tira su helado enojadamente al zafacon. Quinn la mira y la persigue porque sentia que la habia herido aunque no sabia porque aun. Tal vez aquella morena queria ser como ella

" ESPERA!"- Dijo Quinn desesperadamente y gritando un poco alto

" Sigue tu camino al castillo princesita!"- Contesa Rachel ironicamente

" Pero, que te pasa?- Pregunto Quinn girando su cabeza como un perro

" Dejame en paz , no me vas a perseguir por todo NY por una estupida nena que esta enojada!"- Dijo Rachel suplicandole

Quinn corre hacia la morena y le agarra la mano derecha, Rachel la mira y se trata de soltar soltarse.

" No te voy a soltar hasta que me digas!"- Dijo Quinn

" Tanto te preocupo? Sueltame . "- Dijo Rachel preguntandole con ironia

Quinn la suelta y algo le decia que la siguiera como si fuera algo imporante de su vida. Era un sentimiento que Quinn no conocia aun pero sabia era muy fuerte como para dejarla ir aunque encontraba algo ridiculo lo que estaba haciedo. Rachel sigue caminando y piensa que por que ella la habia seguido, ella pensaba que no era tan importante como para perseguirla tanto tiempo.

" Podemos hablar? , necesito a alguien con quien pasar el dia. "- Pregunta Rachel ya cansada de caminar

Eso queria hacer pero su salistes como una loca de ese lugar!"- Dijo Quinn cansada y gritandole a Rachel

Rachel sonrie y va a donde Quinn para pasar un dia con alguien. La rubia le ofrece su helado, a Rachel le parece raro pero aun asi lo coje.

" Siento que vamos hacer grandes amigas"- Dijo Quinn muy alegre como una niña pequeña

-" Eso conmigo no funciona, a mi nadie me quiere. Yo tu no me busques mas porque vas a perder tu popularidad"- Dijo Rachel con tristeza en la cara

" Mirame. Yo no soy como los demas. Tu alomejor tambien eres diferentes en otros sentidos pero ellos se rien de tu diferenciad, tu riete de son iguales"- Dijo Quinn dandole un poco de apoyo

" Solo no quiero dañar tu amistades"- Dijo Rachel como si eso fuera lo mas imporante

Quinn miro a Rachel por las estupideces que decia y sonrio ironicamente. Fueron a pasear por las calles de NYC como unas amigas mientrasRachel no paraba de hablar.

" Deberias comprarte una cotorra!"- Dijo Quinn para que Rachel parara de hablar

" Por que una cotorra?"- Pregunto Rachel con duda

" Asi encontraras a alguien como tu!"- Dijo Quinn bajando la cabeza

Quinn se empezo a reir y Rachel le dio unos cuantos puñitos suave rn el brazo izquierdo.

" Tu deberias comprarte un gato!"- Dijo Rachel para cojer revancha

" Yo no soy anti-social. "- Dijo Quinn confusa

" Pero si amable"- Dijo Rachel mirando al cielo

"No entiendo"- Dijo Quinn

Rachel seguia hablando de cosas que no tenian importancias mientras Quinn mirando los trajes de las tiendas. Un grupo de jovenes que todas eran mujeres pasaban cerca donde se encontraban ellas, Santana la lider de el grupo se acerco paa decirle algo.

" Quinn, ¿tan bajo has caido?"- Dijo Santana mirando a Rachel

Santana vuelve a unirse a su grupo de ignorantes y todas las jovenes de el grupo se empiezan a reir.

" Ya maduren!"-Dijo Quinn enojada con aquel grupo

Quinn agarro a Rachel por el brazo derecho llevandosela afuera de las tiendas para alejarse de aquel grupo.

" Te lo dije"- Dijo Rachel sortandose

" No te preocupes, esas son unas ignorantes que se creen que todavia usan pañales"- Dijo Quinn sobandole la espalda a Rachel

Rachel empezo a reirsr un poco y Quinn tambiem mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Quinn.

" Te voy a enseñar mi casa"- Dijo Quinn emocionada

Rachel le sonrie y adelanta sus pasos. Las gotas de la lluvia ya estaban en su pelo y corrian para no mojar mas su pelo de salon.

Cuando llegan a la Casa de Quinn, el elevador estaba en el piso diez y ellas en el piso uno. Rachel observando el lugat mira las escaleras durante esto Quinn sale corriendo hacia las escaleras. Rachel la persigue hasta llegar al apartamento en el piso seis por las escaleras.

Quinn la ve y entra a la casa cerrando la puerta con llaves. Cuando Rachel llega la casa esta cerrada.

" Quinn! ABRE!"- Dijo Rachel enojada

"Quien es? Yo no he pedido pizza!"- Pregunto Quinn riendose

" Soy yo! Rachel, y te traje galletas mojadas"- Dijo Rachel mirando sus manos

Quinn abre la puerta y Rachel le da suave en la cara y Quinn la mira . Se empiezan a reir. Quinn ve que estan super mojadas y busca unas toallas para secarse un poco.

"Tienes baño para yo usar"- Pregunto Rachel toda mojada mirandose la ropa

"Si, Ve a mi baño . Te buscare una ropa mia"- Contesto Quinn caminando hacia el cuarto a busar la ropa

Rachel camino hasta la puerta y miro hacia adentro. Quinn se metio al ropero y saco unas camisas una camisa de Rolling Stones y unos hot-pants para que Rachel se vistiera.

"Esa ropa es muy poca y corta para ponermela"- Dijo Rachel mirando la ropa que Quinn le puso en las manos

"Ponte esa ropa en lo que limpio la tuya. Ahora si no te molesta en mi baño hay dos duchas para bañarse"- Dijo Quinn entrando al baño

"Me quedare aqui en lo que desvistes para despues yo entrar"- Dijo Rachel timida mirando el suelo

"Vente, somos las dos mujeres. No creo que tenga algo diferente"- Dijo Quinn ya dentro de el baño

Rachel da sus primeros pasos al cuarto de Quinn y se dirigio al baño donde la rubia estaba duchandose. Quinn prefirio ducharse en el jacuzzi sin cortinas y Rachel en la ducha con cortina.

"Quinn , no piensas que es un poco raro?"- Dijo Rachel desvistiendose dentro de la ducha.

"No, yo no te veo ni tu a mi. Para eso esta la cortina"- Dijo Quinm segura de si misma

Rachel prendio su ducha caliente y se metio dentro del agua para calentarse despues de la fria agua de la lluvia. Rachel miro detras de las cortinas a Quinn y se escondio rapido despues de ver el cuerpo desnudo de Quinn. Rachel se asusto mucho y se escondio detras de las largas cortinas.

Rachel salio del baño con la toalla tapando su cuerpo desnudo con el agua caliente y miro la ropa que Quinn le dejo.

"Me tengo que poner eso?"- Rachel Pregunto

"Si"- Contesto Quinn ya vistiendose

Quinn camino hacia la cocina para servirse un plato de cereal mientras Rachel seguia en el cuarto mirando la poca ropa que Quinn le dejo y corrio hacia el ropero y agarro una camisa manga larga y um mahon. Rachel se sintio comoda y salio hacia la cocina.

"Encerio?"- Pregunto Quinn mirandola de arriba a abajo

"Me siento mas segura asi"- Contesto Rachel mirando su ropa

"Mira la hora que es. Te vas a quedar?"- Pregunto Quinn mirando el reloj y Rachel

"Ooh, Ya me voy"- Rachel dijo

"NO, no te vallas. Quedate hasta mañana, sera divertido"- Quinn dijo cerrando la puerta con llave y poniendosela en el bolsillo.

''Estabien, me quedare hasta mañana.''-Dijo Rachel volteandose


	2. Broadway

**Este capitulo se trata de que Rachel va a audicionar a una obra en broadway junto a Quinn. Ahi Rachel conoce a Finn que eso hace que haya Finchel pero no por tanto por que a mi no me gusta mucho esa pareja y el punto de la historia es faberry. Aqui hay un poquito de Faberry, solo un poco ya que no quiero adelantar y no quiero que sea rapido como que en 3 dias ya son algo, no. sigan pendientes y por favor dejen reviews para saber que tanto les gusto.**

* * *

**Cap.2**

**Broadway**

En una mañana fria y oscura ahi estaba Rachel en la casa de Quinn duchandose para irse. Quinn seguia durmiendo profundamente soñando en nadia sabe que pero estaba con una sonrisa en la cara. Rachel entro al cuarto de Quinn dando unos pequeños pasos hasta llegar a la cama de Quinn. Rachel levanto sus manos y sacudio a Quinn para que se levantara pero al parecer no se despertaba. Rachel fue a la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua y tirarselo encima a Quinn.

"Ahora si que te levantas"- Dijo Rachel en voz baja

Rachel cojio el vaso con agua y lo gira para que le caiga a Quinn en la cara poco a poco.

"Que ca...?"- Contesto Quinn levantadose de la cama rapidamente y mirando a Rachel .

"Solo era para avistarte que ya me hiba"- Dijo Rachel trepandose en la cama

"Podias ser mas delicada."- Dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel y tocandose el pelo mojado

Rachel se bajo de la cama y fue al baño para buscar una pequeña toalla para Quinn. Mientras Quinn seguia mirandose el pelo y recojiendo la cama regada y mojada.

"Vas esta noche para la fiesta de Sam?"- Pregunto Quinn a Rachel mientras cojia la sabana para doblarla

"No se, seguramente sere un estorbo en la fiesta"- Dijo Rachel entragandole la toalla y rascandose el pelo.

"No me importa seras mi invitada. Ahora tenemos que ir a las tiendas a comprarte un vestido por que tu ropero debe estar lleno de ropa de vieja"- Dijo Quinn riendose a carcajadas

"Mi ropa no es de vieja, es la mas moderna en Broadway"- Dijo Rachel luciendo su ropa

"Te gusta Broadway?"- Pregunto Quinn moviendo la cabeza

"Si, yo voy hacer una artista de Broadway. O eso espero" - Dijo Rachel mirandose las uñas nerviosamente

Se notaba que Rachel estaba super convensida que iba hacer una super estrella pero muchos decian que si era una super estrella pero estrellada contra el suelo. ¿De que sirve la vida sin metas, deseos y pasion? Pues todo eso lo tenia Rachel para lograr sus metas.

"Yo te apoyare maniatica"- Dijo Quinn refiriendose a los sueños de Rachel.

"Gracias, y por cierto no ire a la fiesta por que ya me acorde que tengo aundiciones para la obra mas famosa del momento"- Dijo Rachel super emocionada y buscando sus cosas para irse

"Para donde tu crees que vas sin mi? Yo voy contigo."- dijo Quinn seriamente y cojiendo una pertenencia de Rachel

Rachel no era una dominante para dominar a las personas a si que se tuvo que sentar en lo que Quinn se duchaba y vistiera para irse.

"AVANZAA!"- Grito Rachel enojada

¿Quien escucha a una voz timida en medio de un baño relajante y eschando el agua caer? Quinn siguio duchandose sin parar pero ya casi terminaba aun que ese ya casi para Rachel era una eternidad completa , ya se sentia vampiresa.

Quinn salio de el baño con toda calma y Rachel la empujo a la cama.

"Que pasa Rachel?"- Pregunto Quinn muy asustada.

"Estamos tarde falta una hora y medio para que empiezen. Yo debo estar hay por que soy una de las mejores cantates en New York. Si no estoy ahi en medio hora perdere mi unica oportunidad de aundicionar y ser famosa lo que no es bueno. "- Rachel dijo rapidamente sin respirar

"Dios mio viejita te va a dar un infarto. Tranquila que yo me apuro"- Dijo Quinn parandose y dando pasos al guarda ropa.

Rachel no estaba de buen humor para esperar a Quinn pero aun si lo tenia que hacer ya que no tenia las llaves.

"Ya estoy lista bisa-abuela !"- Dijo Quinn saliendo de el baño con un traje hermoso .

"eeehmm, ya que tanto traje" Penso Rachel pero estaba tan apurada que no tenia tiempo para preguntar.

Las chicas se montaron en el auto y Rachel miraba el traje de Quinn que era hermosamente tierno y vio su ropa horrible. Todo el camino mirandose las caras como perras hambrientas y sin poder decir ni una palabra ya que Rachel estaba muy enojada.

"eehmmm, Rachel, cual vas a cantar?" - Pregunto Quinn siguiendo mirando la carretera.

"no se pensaba algo sencillo como I feel pretty/unpretty"- Contesto Rachel mirando hacia el cielo.

"Pero Rachel eso es de dos personas"- dijo Quinn preocupada y mirando a Rachel

"Yo lo hare" - Dijo Rachel muy segura de si misma, bueno de lo unico que estaba

Llegando al sitio de Broadway Rachel penso que era mucho para ella estar ahi pero aun asi siguo. Quinn penso lo mismo que Rachel y tambien que Rachel no podria cantar esa cancion sola aunque Rachel lo jurara. Quinn tenia el talento de cantar pero aun nadie lo sabia, ni sus padres ni amigos.

"estas nerviosa?" - Pregunto Quinn observando los movimientos de Rachel

" un poco pero se que esto es lo mio"- Dijo Rachel en voz baja y mirando a todas las personas que iban a audicionar.

Las chicas se bajaron de el auto diriendose a la gran fila y todos los hombres observando a Quinn. Los hombres estaban locos por Quinn, se relambian los labios cuando ella llegaba y ella apostaba a que buscaban en sus celulares los mejores chistes para decircelo. Rachel observaba los hombres ligandose a Quinn y se sentia tan incomoda que se encondia entre Quinn y la multitud.

"Esto si que lo vas a lograr"- Penso Quinn refiriendose a Rachel

"Hola Quinn, hace tiempo que no te veo. ¿Que te trae por aqui?"-Pregunto un chico footbolista

" Yo? Nada solo traje a mi amiga a audicionar"- Dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel

"Ooh, ¿Ella es tu amiga? ¿Como estas amiga de Quinn? Me llamo Finn "- Dijo el chico observando a Rachel

" Me llamo Rachel y estoy super nerviosa. Mucho gusto conocerte"- Dijo Rachel con la voz mas timida de el mundo

"Finn ya te toca audicionar"- Dijo Quinn empujandolo

Mientras el chico se alejaba Rachel lo observaba y sentia algo por el. Era el chico de la superior que todas deseaban, algunas como Rachel. Cuando Finn entro Rachel queria entrar sus ojos para verlos pero al empezar a cantar se escuchaba la gran voz de aquel chico. Pero al terminar se escuchaba un enorme silencio sobre todos.

"Entren, ya les toca"- Dijo el chico de seguridad

Rachel al estar en el escenario que ella sabia que habian sido testigo de grande obras se emociono mucho.

"Hola me llamo Rachel y vengo a audicionar para la protagonista cantanto I feel pretty/unpretty"- Dijo Rachel hacia los jueces

"Adelante"- Dijo un juez que parecia ser el de mas importante como el jefe

Quinn desde los asientos de el publico junto a Finn la estaba apoyando pero Quinn sabia que esa enana no hiba a poder sola cantar esa canción. Quinn decicidio pararse y calentar su voz para ayudar a Rachel a cantar partes de la cancion pero aun Rachel no entendia lo que pasaba cuando Quinn fue a decirle algo a los jueces y se enfocaron en ella las luces. Rachel estaba confundida pero no iba a preocuparse. Rachel se preocupo cuando empezaron los instrumentos y Quinn estaba ahi parada ya lista para algo.

_**(Quinn)**_

_**I wish could tie you up in my shoes**_

_**Make you feel unpretty too**_

_**I was told I was beautiful**_

_**But what does that mean to you**_

_**Look into the mirror who's inside there**_

_**The one with the long hair**_

_**Same old me again today (yeah)**_

_**(Rachel)**_

_**My outsides look cool**_

_**My insides are blue**_

_**Everytime I think I'm through**_

_**It's because of you**_

_**I've tried different ways**_

_**But it's all the same**_

_**At the end of the day**_

_**I have myself to blame**_

_**I'm just trippin'**_

_**(Quinn & Rachel)**_

_**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_

_**You can fix your nose if he says so**_

_**You can buy all the make up**_

_**That M.A.C. can make**_

_**But if you can't look inside you**_

_**Find out who am I too**_

_**Be in the position to make me feel**_

_**So damn unpretty**_

_**I feel pretty,**_

_**Oh, so pretty,**_

_**I feel pretty and witty and bright!**_

_**(Quinn acercandose a Rachel paso a paso)**_

_**Never insecure until I met you**_

_**Now I'm bein' stupid**_

_**I used to be so cute to me**_

_**Just a little bit skinny**_

_**Why do I look to all these things**_

_**To keep you happy**_

_**Maybe get rid of you**_

_**And then I'll get back to me (hey)**_

_**(Rachel dandole vueltas a Quinn)**_

_**My outsides look cool**_

_**My insides are blue**_

_**Everytime I think I'm through**_

_**It's because of you**_

_**I've tried different ways**_

_**But it's all the same**_

_**At the end of the day**_

_**I have myself to blame**_

_**Keep on trippin'**_

_**[Quinn & Rachel mirandose]**_

_**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_

_**You can fix your nose if he says so**_

_**You can buy all the make up**_

_**That M.A.C. can make**_

_**But if you can't look inside you**_

_**Find out who am I too**_

_**Be in the position to make me feel**_

_**So damn unpretty**_

_**I feel pretty,**_

_**Oh, so pretty,**_

_**I feel pretty and witty and bright!**_

_**And I pity**_

_**Any girl who isn't me tonight.**_

_**(Quinn cerrando los ojos)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh (oh)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh (oh)**_

_**[Quinn & Rachel mirando a los**_

_**Jueces]**_

_**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_

_**You can fix your nose if he says so**_

_**You can buy all the make up**_

_**That M.A.C. can make**_

_**But if you can't look inside you**_

_**Find out who am I too**_

_**Be in the position to make me feel**_

_**So damn unpretty**_

_**i feel pretty**_

_**but unpretty.**_

"ufff"- Dijo Rachel nerviosa mirando a los jueces

"Las dos van audicionar?"- pregunto uno de los jueces

"No , solo Rachel. Solo vine a ayudarla" - Dijo Quinn rapidamente cuando termino de hablar el juez

"Bueno pues estuvistes estupenda Rachel, no podemos decirte ahora mismo el resultado si no cuando terminemos las audiociones. Las tendre en cuanta"- Dijo el Juez

Quinn jalo a Rachel por un brazo y la saco a cojer ahi por que Rachel estaba palida y sudando . Ahi estaba Finn , el joven que conocio Rachel ultimamente junto a Santana , la chica popular.

"Estuvistes estupendo Rachel"- Dijo la latina acercandose a Rachel

"Tu? Por que estas aqui?"- Pregunto Rachel hacia Santana

"Mira hobbit solo vine para pedir disculpas por haber hablado mal de ustedes. Quiero ser su amiga"- Dijo Santana respondiendo a Rachel

" Gracias Santana "- Respondio Rachel

"Quieren ir a mi casa mañana a cenar?"- Pregunto Finn

"No, perdon"- Dijo Rachel

"Estabien, pero si se cancela el NO ya saben"- Dijo Finn alejandose para irse

"No te vallas, quiero hablar contigo a solas"- Dijo Rachel corriendo hacia el

Finn era un joven violento pero nadie lo sabia solamente Santana, Rachel al perdirle eso a Finn era peligroso pero ya Rachel estaba enamorada de el. Rachel lo jalo por una mano y fueron a una parte donde no habian casi personas y Finn le empezo a coquetear con cosas estupidas e inocentes. Rachel era la tipica niña que cae a la primera muy estupida, pues callo super enamorada de aquel joven, Finn.

"Eres hermosa"- Dijo Finn sobando la mejilla de Rachel

"Gracias, no me lo habian dicho"- Dijo Rachel acercandose a los labios de Finn

"Te gustaria…"- Dijo Finn cuando Rachel lo interrumpio y beso al joven

Rachel era muy facil de conquistar y Finn solo queria pasar el rato con alguien y Rachel era la victima perfecta. Finn respondio al beso de Rachel . La morena besando a Finn le trato de quitar la camisa pero Finn entendio y se la quito el juntando sus genitales a los de ella.

"estas seguro?"-pregunto Rachel

"Si"- Dijo Finn

Finn bajo su cabeza empezando a besar a Rachel en el cuello, Rachel entro su mano dentro de los pantalones de Finn y empezo y sobarle los huevos.

"QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI?" - Grito Santana al verlos juntos casi desnudos

"Santana por favor vete" - Dijo Finn abrazando a Rachel

"Rachel no caigas, tu amiga te esta esperando en el auto"- Dijo Santana

Rachel salio corriendo al auto de Quinn que estaba esperando hace tiempo a la morena. Cuando Quinn mira a Rachel la mira y conduce a la casa. Quinn recibio un buzon de voz de Santana, pensaba que era un chisme bobo.

"_Rachel y Finn estaban apunto de hacer el sexo_"

Eso fue lo unico que se escucho en el carro. Y Quinn frustada y con los ojos aguados pero con las gafas que tenia no se veian.


	3. Depresion Total

**Este capitulo se trata mucho de Quinn que cae en depresion por lo que hizo Rachel con Finn aun que no sea una gran cosa (pudo ser peor) ha Quinn s el rompio el corazon. Tambien aparece Santana ayudando a Quinn un poco apoyandola y cuidandola un breve tiempo. GRacias por los reviews que me escribieron espero que sigan..:) Espero que les guste este capitulo al igual que al FF completo. Si tienen ideas para mi me pueden enviar mensajes privados o ir a mi tumblr y mandarmelos (el url esta en mi perfil). Dejen reviews para sabes que tanto les gusto y que lo disfruten como yo me lo disfrute escribiendo todo el FF.**

**GRACIAS ;)**

* * *

**Cap. 3**

**Depresion total**

"Despues de lo que hago por ti... Tu me recompensas con esto?"- Dijo Quinn conduciendo con una lagrima ya por su hermosa cara.

"Perdon no pense que te lastimaria, el me dijo cosas lindas ... Que nadie me habia dicho"- Dijo Rachel mirandose las manos y sonriendo

"Rachel... No podias ser tan facil. Solo con unas palabras y casi te lleva a la cama?"- Dijo Quinn frustada tocandose el pelo corto que tenia

"Pero que te pasa? Es mi vida y si lo hacia con el era mi problema, pareces como mi novia!"- Dijo Rachel enojada

"Es verdad , es tu vida. ¿Me puedes decir donde es tu casa?"- Dijo Quinn limpiandose las lagrimas de la cara

"¿No me iba a quedar en tu casa esta noche?"- Pregunto Rachel preocupada y mirando seria a Quinn

"Se cancelo"- Dijo Quinn sin mirar a Rachel

"Si es por lo de Finn perdoname, no pense que te lastimaria... "- Dijo Rachel suplicandole que no cancelara

"De que vale perdir disculpas si ya esta hecho?" Dijo Quinn dandole el GPS para que ponga su direccion

"enserio ? "- Pregunto Rachel cojiendo el GPS

"Yo te avisare si de broadway llaman, alomejor sea para lo ultimo que te llame"- Dijo Quinn

Se notaba que Quinn estaba herida por el estupido Finn que se aprovecho de Rachel que era super facil. Rachel aun no comprendia lo que le pasaba a Quinn, para ella solo era un chisme pero para Quinn era un corazon roto. Rachel puso su direccion en el GPS para que Quinn la llevara. Quinn estaba enamorada de Rachel pero tenia miedo a que Rachel la negara y dejara su amistad a un lado... Quinn tenia en la mente llevarla a su casa otra vez pero los celos llevaron a Rachel de vuelta a su casa...

"Aqui esta."- Dijo Quinn sin mirar la casa

"Te llamo?"- Pregunto Rachel nerviosa

"Nose"- Dijo Quinn mientras Rachel se bajaba de el auto

"Adios"- Dijo Rachel

"Al diablos"- Dijo Quinn bajandose de el carro y dandole un gran beso a Rachel...

Rachel se quedo impactada por el beso que le dio Quinn pero no le dio tiempo para decirle algo a Quinn por que ya la rubia estaba en el auto ya a la vuelta de la esquina. Quinn majenaba rapido su auto para alejarse de Rachel y olvidarla. Quinn al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño a limpiar sus pequeñas lagrimas de tristeza ya qe Rachel rompio su corazon con Finn. Mil de llamas perdidas de Santana preocupandose de Quinn y como 10 mil de Rachel tambien preocupada, Quinn dejaba su celular en el armario mientras lo unico que hacia estar en su cama mirando las llamadas perdidas de todos.. Solo una sola llamada le intereso a Quinn y eran los de broadway.

"Buenas Tardes"-Dijo Quinn cansada en su cama

"Buenos Dias , somos los de broadway para avisarle que el domingo a las ocho en punto te estaremos esperando. Fuistes elegida para la persona principal señorita Rachel Berry"- Dijo los de broadway

"Estabien, se lo dire"- Dijo Quinn

Quinn miraba su celular donde estaban los contactos y buscando a Rachel sin tocar su celular durante dos semanas en depresion.

"Rachel..."- Dijo Quinn

"Oh por dios! Por fin apareces!. como estas? Por que no contetas? Quinn estoy preocupada..."- Pregunto y dijo ansiosa Rachel

" Te eligieron para la obra, el domingo a las ocho"- Dijo Quinn colgando el celular

Quinn no podia creer que Rachel habia sido elegida pero su depresion era profunda. Santana enviaba mensajes de texto preguntando como estaba y Quinn le respondio que estaba bien aun que no sonara muy feliz... Santana ya estaba demasiado de preocupada y decidio ir a la casa de Quinn. Al llegar al apartamento de Quinn, Santana percibio que estaba abandonado...

"Quinn? Estas ahi?"- Pregunto Santana tocando la puerta

"Para que vinistes?"- Pregunto Quinn llorando

"Para apoyarte ...Abre, solo quiero ver si estas bien"- Dijo Santana suplicandole a Quinn que la dejara pasar

Quinn ya estaba cansada de esar llorando pero era inevitable. Quinn abrio la puerta y cuando Santana vio la cara inchada de tanto llorar la abrazo fuerte y le limpio las lagrimas que tenia en el rostro.

"Todo estara bien princessa"- Dijo Santana dandole apoyo

"Es que Rachel..." - Dijo Quinn empezando a llorar interminable otra vez.

"No pienses en eso, Finn es un imbecil"- Dijo Santana llevandola al sillon de la sala

Quinn punto las piernas con el pecho para llorar mas mientras Santana le prepara un té caliente. Quinn estaba en depresion durante de dos semanas sin parar de llorar una y otra vez.

"Que tal si vamos de compras ? Alomejor te alegras comprando!"- Dijo Santana sobando la cabeza y dandole el té caliente a Quinn.

"asi como estoy?"- Pregunto Quinn con los ojos rojos

"Bueno asi no. Tienes que ducharte que no dudo que no te has bañado y ponerte tus trajes lindos de nena chiquita. Tambien tienes que ponerte maquillaje para disimular esas ojeras del cansansio de no dormir. Pero primero que nada tienes que dormir un rato"- Dijo Santana

"No pense que la belleza fuera tan dificil, todas esas cosas solo para ir de compras..."- Dijo Quinn tomandose el té

"gracias Santana, eres como una hermana para mi"- Dijo Quinn abrazadola

"No hay de que Quinn, yo te voy a cuidar. No puedes estar asi, cuando termines eso te vas a dormir. Estabien?"- Dijo Santana

"estabien"- Dijo Quinn inocentemente

Santana para Quinn era como au jefa, bendito se ella si no le hacia aso por que Santana decia algo y ese algo se tenia que cumplir. Santana tenia un caracter dificil de tratar pero por dentro era una mujer sensible que lo demoatraba solo con Quinn y con su mejor amiga Brittany. Quinn fue a dormir un rato como le ordeno Santana su amiga de años. Santana solo limpiaba la casa mientras la princesa dormia ya que todo estaba sucio y descuidado.

"Rachel? no te vallasss... Por favor... noooooo!-" Gritaba Quinn mientras dormia

"Quinn todo esta bien"- Dijo Santana al escuchar a Quinn gritando

-_Despues de 3 horas_-

"Quinn levantate"- Dijo Santana quitandole la sabana a Quinn

"Tengo sueño"- Dijo Quinn tratando de cojer la sabana de nuevo

"Si no te levantas en 1 minuto te voy a tirar un cubo de agua fria"- Dijo Santana parandose y señalando la olla en la cocina

"Estabien!"- Dijo Quinn levantandose e iendo al baño para ducharse

"Ya tu te bañastes, aqui tienes la ropa"- Dijo Santana poniendo la ropa de Quinn en la cama

"Yo perrita ahora, wuaf wuaf"- Dijo Quinn riendose junto a Santana

"Me alegra que vuelvas a resusitar!"- Dijo Santana dandole un abrazo

"No me recuerdes"- Dijo Quinn acomodandose el pelo

Quinn se vistio para irse de compras con Santana pero al ver el celular el nombre "Rachel" se puso triste y se puso a llorar otra vez.

"No otra vez!"- dijo Santana abrazandola y ayudandola a salir de la casa

"Me siento mal Santana"- Dijo Quinn abrazando a Santana

"Vas a estar bien, solo vamos"- Dijo Santana

"Podemos ir al cine?"- Dijo Quinn mirando a Santana

"Si quieres ahora mismo"- Dijo Santana montando a Quinn en el auto

"Sii!" - Dijo Quinn ya Santana conduciendo

Algunas personas jusgaban a Santana por lo que era por fuera por que nadie buscaba mas adetro de ella. Quinn solo miro la pelicula de re ojo y se durmio en medio de la pelicula…

"Espero que te mejores"- Dijo Santana sobandole el pelo y dando un beso en la cabeza


	4. Las confesiones de amores entre amigas

**Gracias por los reviews, sigan poniendo sus opiniones. **

* * *

**Cap. 4**

**Las confesiones de amores entre amigas**

La noche anterior de Quinn definitivamente fue la salida de la depresion aun que sea un poco.

Santana habia demostrado que tiene un corazon grande y sentimientos, nadie pensaria que Santana se preocupara por alguien pero para Santana era inevitable ayudar a su mejor amiga de años que estaba sufriendo. Sin embargo Rachel siempre estuvo llamando a Quinn aunque ella no le contestara, Rachel aun tenia la duda de el beso que Quinn le dio y despues desaparecio. Sin dudar Rachel estaba confusa por el beso pero completamente culpable de la depresion de Quinn.

"Levantate, ya son las 3:00 "- Dijo Santana moviendola

"Por que? Para donde vamos ahora?"- Dijo Quinn levantandose

"Por que vamos a ir a … a tomar cafe"- Dijo Santana llevandola al baño

"Bueno pues esperame en la sala en lo que me preparo"- Dijo Quinn encerrandose en el baño

"Bueno estabien"- Dijo Santana caminando a la sala

Santana no era una chica quieta por que siempre le gustaba hacer algo, Santana fue a cocinarse unas tocinetas mientras texteaba con alguien. Ese alguien parecia alguien importante en su vida pero Santana era muy discreta con eso. Santana metio sus tocinetas al salten para despues comerselo todos. Todos decian que Santana era una anorexica pero todos hablan de la primera impresion y no se envuelven a conocer bien a esa persona aun que todos le tenian miedo por que tenia un caracter fuerte. Quinn se tardaba demasiado en el baño y Santana se puso a investigar el celular como mejor amiga. A Santana le sorprendio ver tantas llamadas perdidas de aquella "hobbit".

"Que haces viendo mi celular?"- Pregunto Quinn saliendo de el baño

"No, solo estaba viendo la hora"- Dijo Santana soltando el celular

"Y el tuyo?"- Pregunto Quinn señalando el bolsillo de Santana

"No tiene carga, nunca tiene"- Mintio Santana haciendo muecas de aborrecida

"Ponlo a cargar"- Dijo Quinn secandose el pelo

"Ooh, Gracias"- Disimulo Santana al ponerlo ya que tenia la carga completa...

Santana fue a la sala y solo prendio el televisor para ver "Food network". Aquella latina comia como vaca, pero tenia que controlarse para no perder su cuerpo perfecto que tenia.

"Ya, vamonos" - Dijo Quinn con una ropa super alegre

"Estabien, tanta ropa para un cafe?"- Dijo Santana apagando el televisor y parandose de el mueble

"Por si acaso"- Dijo Quinn saliendo de la casa

Sin dudar Santana la llevaria al cafe mas caro, Ahi siempre se encontraba Brittany. La chica de que Santana siempre hablaba ...

" Ahi trabaja Brittany?"- Dijo Quinn

"Si, ella me da descuento. Aun que no se como tiene trabajo con ese cerebro tan pequeñito y lindo"- Dijo Santana emocionada

"Bueno pues por fin la voy a conocer" - Dijo Quinn sonriendo

Ya en el lugar Santana se estaciona y Quinn se baja oara ya sentarse y ver a la famosa de Brittany que Santana no paraba de hablar de ella.

"Aqui vamos"- Dijo Quinn dando pequeños brincos

"Que infantil, inmadura . "- Dijo Santana riendose

"Blabla"- Dijo Quinn entrando al sitio dando vueltas con la hermosa falda rosa.

Al entrar se sentaron en una de las mesas de dos ya que solo eran ellas, Santana y Quinn. Santana no tenia que ver el menu por que ya sabia lo que hiba a pedir aun que Quinn estaba indecisa.

"SANTANAA!"- Grito Brittany dando brincos y abrazandola

"Hola Brittany como estas?"- Dijo Santana con una sonrisa enorme

"Muy preocupada ya que Lord Tubbington quiere leer mi diario. Quien es esa rubia?"- Dijo Brittany poniendo una cara de preocupacion

"Es mi mejor amiga ademas de ti, Se llama Quinn. Ese gato es muy curioso"- Dijo Santana

"HOLA QUINN! Si, ya que le dieron las llaves quiere leerlo. Que mal. Que quieren de comer o tomar?"- Dijo Brittany sacando su pequeña libreta para ordenes

"A mi me das lo mismo de siempre"- Dijo Santana entregandole el menu a Brittany

"Hola mucho gusto conocerte,A mi me das una ensalada"- Dijo Quinn mirando el menu a punto de cerrarlo

"Se los traigo ahora mismo, son mi invitadas de honor"- Dijo Brittany corriendo a la cocina

Brittany era la chica que todos la veian como una niña pequeña pero ella era mas que eso, ella podia notar cosas que una persona 'normal' no lo notaba. Santana algunas veces le seguia el juego como lo de el diario que supestamente Lord ( el gato de ella) se lo iba a leer pues Santana le creia sarcasticamente ya que un gato no puede leer... Para Brittany vivia en un mundo de fantasia y Santana se alertaba si alguien rompe su mundo de fantasia por que asi Brittany no sufrira mucho y seria una mejor persona como lo era en ese momento.

"Que te pasa Santana?"- Dijo Quinn mirando a Santana que estaba viendo cada moviemiento de Brittany mientras sonreia

"A mi? Nada, solo que Brittany es una chica muy diferente a las otras"- Dijo Santana dejando de mirar a Brittany

" Mirame a los ojos"- Dijo Quinn

"Para que? Crees que miento?"- Dijo Santana mirando a Quinn a los ojos como esta le ordeno

"No creo, me estas mientiendo. Esa chica te atrae"- Dijo Quinn echadose para atras con actitud de victoria

"Que te pasa? Tienes fiebre de seguro jodia loca"- Dijo Santana ignorando

"Admitelo"- Dijo Quinn con una mirada intensa

"Tu eres mi mejor amiga, confio en ti. Espero que no me defraud..."- Dijo Santana cuando Quinn la interrumpio

"Ya, dime."- Dijo Quinn emocionada

"No se"- Dijo Santana tapandose la cara

"No se? Eso es la respuestas? Un , No se?" -Dijo Quinn preguntandole a Santana

"Significa que no estoy segura barbie."- Dijo Santana destapandose la cara con cara de bicha

"Te conte que le di un beso a Rachel?"- Dijo Quinn sonriendo

"Primero no me habias dicho nada sobre esa noche. Segundo no me habias dicho que eras... Y tercero te voy a matar si no me lo dices todo con detalle. En la boca?"- Dijo Santana haciendo movimientos con las manos

"No te lo habia contado por que no estaba preparada, no se si soy totalmente y no hay detalles que contar"- Dijo Quinn jugando con la servilleta

"Como fue? Y Donde fue?"- Dijo Santana quitandole la servilleta

" Fue al frente de la casa de Rachel y solo se lo di"- Dijo Quinn relambiendo sus labios

"No me lo imagine, tu?. Querida barbie estas muy atrevida" - Dijo Santana riendose

"Faltas tu. Tienes que hacer algo si quieres tener algo con Britt..." - Dijo Quinn poco antes que llegara Brittany con las ordenes

" Aqui estan sus ordenes, espero que les guste por a Lord le gusta mucho la comida"- Dijo Brittany poniendole las ordenes en las mesas

"A que horas sales?"- Pregunto Santana curiosa

"A las 5:00 pm"- Dijo Brittany

" Y que vas hacer?" - Pregunto Santana

"Tantas preguntas... Me mareo"- Dijo Brittany volviendo a su trabajo

"Se nota que no es de mucha capacidad"- Dijo Quinn sacando una sonrisa

"Asi la quiero un monton"- Dijo Santana dandole una patada a Quinn

"Algo mas que no sepa ?"- Dijo Santana

" Hasta ahora no"- Dijo Quinn segura despues que lo penso un rato

"Mas te vale"- Dijo Santana

"Come que se enfria"- Dijo Quinn preocupada

"Estoy comiendo vaca"- Dijo Santana mirando la ensalda de Quinn

"Esto es saludable para el cuerpo"- Dijo Quinn metiendose un bocado grande

" Para las vacas..." - Dijo Santana riendose

"Que seras tu entonces? Que yo sepa ningun animal baila en el tubo"- Dijo Quinn riendose

"Sabes que ese comentario me molesta, es de zorras" - Dijo Santana dejando de comer

En la escuela todos los jovenes que le envidiaban le decian que bailaba en un club de prostitutas y Santana se enojaba antes esos comentarios de ignorantes y envidiosos segun ella .

Santana ve en la entrada de el restaurante entrar a la nueva pareja , Rachel y Fin.


	5. Te extraño

**Sigan poniendo sus opiniones sobre esta historia. Ya porfin he llegado al Capitulo cinco pero todavia no ha llegado ni por la mitad.. Son capitulos cortos pero espero que interesantes. Gracias por el apoyo, busquen mi blog en tumblr .com los espero en mi lista de seguidores y tambien espero muchos ''reviews''. Que tengan una vida llena de fe!**

* * *

**Cap. 5**

**Te extraño**

Santana al ver a Rachel y a Finn juntos le dio una rabia que a Quinn era inevitable mirar a sus espaldas. Quinn buscando lo que Santana veia pero al parecer no lo alcanzaba a ver ya que se habian sentado en una mesa.

"Santana, Que esta pasando? Por que tanta rabia?"- Pregunta Quinn mirando a su alrededor

Santana no estaba muy segura de decirle a Quinn lo que habia visto a la entrada de el restaurante. La rabia de Santana no era por que Rachel y Finn estaban junto si no por que Rachel no sabia en donde se estaba metiendo y Quinn talvez volveria a la depresion lo que Santana mataria por que eso no sucediera.

"Que ha pasado con Rachel? No has hablado con ella?" - Pregunto Santana para pensar de lo que le va a decir lo que vio a Quinn de la forma menos cruel que suene para que no sufra tanto de nuevo.

"No he hablado con ella , pienso hacerlo despues por que es una de mi urgencias hasta el momento"- Dijo Quinn con una lagrima callendo

"No llores, espero que se arregle todo. Si ella no quiere ser tu amiga tienes que entenderlo"- Dijo Santana limpiandole la lagrima y recordando lo que ha visto

"Bueno tendre que superlarlo pero solo quiero una amistad con Rachel."- Dijo Quinn

"Bueno te cuento porque es una necesidad. Rachel esta aqui"- Dijo Santana agarrando una mano suave de Quinn

"Donde? Aqui en el restaurante?"- Dijo Quinn trantandose de parar pero no lo lograba ya que Santana la tenia sujetada

"Si. Pero... Esta con Finn"- Dijo Santana

" Era obvio, desde ese día Finn ha salido con ella solo para fastidiarme," - Dijo Quinn

"Tu sabes que Finn es un bueno para nada, vamos a ser un plan pequeño"- Dijo Santana misteriosamente

"Dime"- Dijo Quinn acercandose a Santana

"Miss Fabray, tenemos que hacer que se dejen"- Dijo Santana emocionada

"Santana , no se si pueda"- Dijo Quinn

"Tu puedes solo hazlo para hablar con Rachel"- Dijo Santana

"Tal vez alejarla un poco"- Dijo Quinn

Cuando dos chicas populares hacen un plan, es un gran plan. Por algo se les dicen populares ya que conocen a todos o todos a ellos... Santana tenia a Britt que podia prestarle un vestido de mesera a Quinn para que hiciera parte de su plan... Las dos chicas como todas esperan que su plan sea el ideal para lograr sus metas. Santana es una profesional en coquetear hombres pero este trabajo era de Quinn sola, aun que no se trataba de coquetear... Quinn no espero nada para ponerse su vestido de la talla mas pequeña ya que Britt no sabia donde estaban las tallas de Quinn... Y ahi fue Quinn para completar su plan!

"Buenos Dias, la mesera que los estaba atendiendo esta muy ocupada. Me ha dado esta mesa para atender. En que puedo servirle?"- Dijo Quinn con su libreta ya preparada

El plan como tal de Quinn era que hablar con Rachel, asi poder verla de nuevo. Quinn la extrañaba un monton y apostaba que Rachel tambien por la cantidad de llamadas que Rachel realizo.

"QUINN!"- Dijo Rachel abrazando a Quinn

"Hola... Berry. "- Dijo Quinn mirando a Finn

"Hola"- Dijo Finn cojiendo con cuidado a Rachel para sentarse de nuevo

"como has estado? No me has hablado desde... Desde la llamada"- Dijo Rachel

"He estado excelente pero no me han dicho que quieren"- Dijo Quinn

"Que hay nuevo?"- Dijo Finn

"Hay uno que se llama el puerco falso"- Dijo Quinn inventandose uno refiriendose a Finn

"Ese se escucha muy bien, y se escucha gracioso.. ¿Que tiene?"- Dijo Rachel

"Si es super gracioso. Se hace primero sacandole los testiculos para despues aplastarlo y hacer una salsa , luego se coje la cabeza y se pica. Al puerco lo tienden en una barrilla por el ano hasta la boca o al reves y despues te lo sirves con salsa de testiculos"- Dijo Quinn imaginadose a Finn como el puerco que no existe en el restaurante

"Finn, no te lo recominendo. Traenos Pizza."- Dijo Rachel

Quinn estaba destruida por dentro al ver como Finn tocaba a Rachel y como Rachel le hablaba. Eso era una pesadilla para Quinn por que se veia en la situcion de una tercera persona.

"Como salio? Hablastes con Rache?"- Pregunta Santana

"Salio bien pero quisiera hablar con Rachel, tu sabes a solas..."- Dijo Quinn siguiendo caminando a la cocina

"No te cojas a serio el empleo . Dejale la orden a Britt"- Dijo Santana

"Estoy tan nerviosa que no le pregunte ni el sabor de la pizza"- Dijo Quinn

"Pues de Queso..."- Dijo Santana

Quinn pensaba Como se sentiria besarla de nuevo como aquella noche? Por que ella se interesaria en FINN? Quisiera tener a esa morena lo que hacia era casi explotar la cabeza de Quinn.

"Quinn aqui esta la orden" - Dijo Britt

"Gracias"- Dijo Quinn cojiendo la orden de la cocina

Quinn se preparaba su corazon emocionalmente. Algo que Quinn pensaba era lo que estaba haciendo era ridiculamente idiota. No tenia porque hacerse pasar por una mesera ni mucho menos inventar el puerco flaso. Lo unico necesario que tenia que hacer Quinn era pararse con Santama e irse de el resturante como la mayoria hiciera pero Santana simpre tenia esos planea bobos pero que al final algo grande pasaba aunque era misterioso.

"Aqui tienen su orden yo me retiro para mi casa que ya coji mis ultimos dias de trabajo, hoy"- Dijo Quinn quitandose el horrible uniforme que Brittany le habia conseguido

En ese momento Quinn solo queria salir se esa pesadilla e ir a cojer aire afuera. Santana ya estaba entretenida con Britt asi que Quinn no queria interrumpir el momento de Santana y se fue afuera sola. Al parecer Rachel estaba pendiente de todo lo que hacia Quinn y la persiguio. Quinn y Rachel tenian dos cosas en pendiente lo de Finn y lo de el beso. Quinn ya estaba muy segura lo wue sentia por Rachel aun que la morena no. El amor para Quinn era casi imposible por que casi todos los novios se hiban con otras pero ahora le gusta Rachel y esta con Finn. Quinn ya fue novia de aquel atletico novio de Rachel y sabia que el solo las utilizaba aun que el punto no era quitarle la mascara de falso que tenia si no volver ser amiga de Rachel que se habian dejado de hablar desde lo que paso lo de Finn y luego lo del beso. Quinn recordaba esos momentos cuando conocio a Rachel y ahora cuando ni siquiera le contesta las llamadas a la morena que mil veces la ha llamado.

"Quinn…"- Digo la morena acercandose a Quinn

"Rachel... Me dejas a sola?"- Dijo Quinn rechazandola

"Has estado a sola desde que nos dejamos de hablar Quinn, ya es momento de hablar. ¿No crees?"- Dijo Rachel apartadose un poco

"No he estado sola como tal ya que Santana siempre estuvo ahi para mi ayudandome"- Dijo Quinn volteandose hacia Rachel

"Solo quiero hablar. Solo saber como has estado por que super de tu depresion y no quiero lastimarte por solo estar con Finn"- Dijo Rachel saliendo una lagrima de su rostro

"No es para que llores. Soy yo la sentimental que lloro por estupideces."- Dice Quinn abrazando a Rachel

"Siento que es mi culpa. Finn y yo solo nos estamos conociendo. No te creas que solo tu has llorado, yo he tenido que llorar por no tener dinero para operarme esta nariz y por ti que te alejastes"- Dijo Rachel respondiendo el abrazo fuerte de Quinn

"No tienes que operarte nada, eres bella asi"- Dijo Quinn arrastrando la pollina hacia la oreja y sonriendo

"Tu eres la unica que lo dice ademas de Finn"- Dijo Rachel llorado aun

"Finm se lo dice a todas su amiguitas que él quiere conquistar"- Dijo Quinn un poco enojada

"Yo se que el ha estado con todas las mujeres de Nueva York pero, por que yo ahora?"- Dijo Rachel confusa

"Solo para fastidiarme la vida ya que nos hemos alejado"- Dijo Quinn acariziando el pelo de Rachel

"Solo quiero estar contigo como antes"- Dijo Rachel aun ajitada de tanto llorar

"Yo tambien, pero ve con Finn que te esta esperando."- Dijo Quinn abranzandola de nuevo para tranquilizarla

"No puedo ir asi con el"- Dijo Rachel limpiandose las lagrimas

Quinn solo queria que Rachel fuera feliz y no le importara la manera. Rachel tras que con complejos de tu belleza no pensaba a la hora de actuar mucho que digamos. Quinn sintio que el celular sonaba y era un texto de Santana.

~Donde estas?~ Textio Santana a Quinn

"Me tengo que ir Rachel. Si puedes y quieres me puedes llamar a la hora que sea. Cuando quieras podemos salir juntas"- Dijo Quinn leyendo el mensaje de Santana

"Lo del beso, nunca lo olvidare"- Dijo Rachel en el oido a Quinn caminando hacia el restaurante.

~Ya voy para alla~ Textio Quinn a Santana

* * *

**Se que es de mucho dialogo y por eso quiero saber si les gusta**


	6. Un contrato roto

**En este capitulo hay faberry. Es uno de los mas corto de la historia. Las historias yo las hago en mi Ipod 4G así que perdonen por escribirlas tan cortas. No tengo computadora y la que hay en mi casa no es mía. Solo la uso para actualizar las historias haciendo muchas cosas para pasarlas a la computadora y después aquí. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews por favor. ARRIBA FABERRY!**

* * *

**Cap.**_** 6**_

_**Un contrato roto**_

Despues de ese día ya era domingo , ese día Rachel tenía que ir a donde los productores de la obra si no cogian a otra persona. Quinn se levanto de su cama u se dirigio al celular y marco el numero de Rachel.

Quinn esperaba a que Rachel lo cojiera pero no contestaba, Quinn llamo y llamo pero no contestaba. A la llamada numero diez Rachel contesto a la llamada.

"¿Te he levantado?"- Pregunta Quinn

"Para nada, ya estoy vestida para ir a los de broadway. ¿Vienes conmigo?"- Dijo Rachel sonando un poco emocionada

"Si, yo me acabe de levantar casi ahora. Ven para mi casa y yo te llevo"- Dijo Quinn caminando hacia el baño

"Estabien, adios . Cuidate!"- Dijo Rachel acabando la llamada.

Quinn ya estaba emocionada y fue a prepararse toda para esperar a Rachel, tenia que hacerlo rapido porque Rachel no tardaba. Quinn vio otra llamada entrando que era de Santana.

"Quinn, ¿Que vas hacer hoy?"- Pregunta Santana

"Voy acompañar a Rachel a broadway para algo de una obra. ¿Por que la pregunta?"- Dijo Quinn

"Es que voy con Britt a comer pero estabien vete con Rachel, suerte"- Dijo Santana acabando la llamada

Quinn escojio una blusa de color violeta con mahones y tacos blancos. Parecia una barbie de edicion limitada que solo hay una. Sus ojos resaltaban y su pelo brillaba. Cualquier hombre la quisiera acariciar pero no seria posible tocar una niña de oro. Rachel llamaba mil veces por que esta emocionada y Quinn ya estaba cansada de tantas llamadas que apago el telefono. Quinn salio a las tiendas solo para gastar el tiempo en algo hasta las 8 que hiba a estar con Rachel. Cuando iba caminando se encontro con Santana y Britt en la entrada de una de las tiendas.

"Hola, ¿Que no estabas con Rachel?" - Dijo Santana acercendose

" Si es que ella viene como a las 6pm y son las 2 de la tarde."- Dijo Quinn salundandola

"Hola Quinn"- Dijo la inocente Britt

"Hola Brittany, ¿Como estas?"- Pregunto Quinn sonriendole

"A mi super pero Lord Tubbington no para de fumar y el no sabe los daños que puede causar"- Dijo Britt preocupada por su gato

"Ooh que mal, espero que lo alejes de esas cosas"- Dijo Quinn

"Si , eso hago. "- Dijo Britt

"Buenos pues, nos vemos otro día"- Dijo Santana llevandose a Britt a otro lado

Quinn las dejo ir porque sabia lo de Santana y no la hiba a interrumpir. Britt se despidio de Quinn y se fue con Santana a comer como lo tenian planedo. Quinn siguio viendo las tiendas y pasaron horas que Quinn estaba en las tiendas. Al mirar el reloj era ya las 5:30 de la tarde y Quinn se apresuro para llegar a su casa y esperar a Rachel si no es que ya esta en la puerta esperandola. Quinn llega a la casa y se bebe un vaso de jugo de china al ver que Rachel no estaba en la entrada. Solo pasaron minutos para que Rachel llegara. Ding Dong Sonaba el timbre muchas veces. Quinn recojio sus cosas y fue hacia la puerta. Cuando la abre ahi estaba la morena de 5'1" esperandola.

"Vamos. Ya son las 6pm!".- Dijo Rachel entusiasmada

"¿Estas preparada?"- Pregunto Quinn

"Si"- Dijo Rachel

Quinn cerró la puerta y se dirigio al auto con Rachel. La morena estaba a punto de lograr sus sueños, Espero que esto no la cambie pensaba Quinn. Esa era la duda y preocupacion de Quinn. Rachel era una joven timida y reservada, amenos que el mundo que de las obras en Broadway la cambie. Quinn va a seguir sentiendo lo mismo por Rachel aun que ella se lo rechaze. Quinn conducia hacia el local donde estaban los productores.

"¿No estas nerviosa?"- Preguntó Quinn conduciendo aun y rompiendo el silencio

"Un poco, pero es nomal científicamente"- Dijo Rachel contestandole a Quinn

Al fin, Quinn habia llegado al local donde Rachel sería llevada. Rachel sabia que Quinn le temia a algo en ese local, que era la forma de cambiar a la gente quien contratan. Quinn se estacionó en uno de los primeros estacionamiento. Las dos jovenes que habian recien llegado se bajaron de el auto y se dirigieron hacia el local. Rachel le agarró la mano para entrar al lugar por wue estaba nerviosa y Quinn se pusó más nerviosa que Rachel al sentir mariposas en el estomago. Al entrar al lugar, Rachel dio un paso hacia adelante como para presentarse. Los Jueces vieron auquella joven y la saludaron calurosamente.

"Bienvenidos, nuestra proxima estrella de Broadway. Rachel Berry"- Dijo uno de los jueces

"Muchas gracias por aceptarme"- Dijo Rachel

Rachel al escuchar esas palabras de el juez no pudo estar más nerviosa y apreto más la mano de Quinn. Esas son la palabras que siempre quiso escuchar Rachel desde pequeña de un presentador de Broadway. Quinn le estuvo incomodo que quisieran lavarle el cerebro a Rachel. La morena estaba muy nerviosa pero con el calor corporal de Quinn se tranquilizaba un poco.

"¿Tu amiga?"- Preguntó el juez refiriendose a Quinn

"Si, ella es Quinn"- Dijo Rachel soltandole la mano y empujandola alfrente

"Hola señor"- Dijo Quinn hechandose para atrás

"Bueno pues pasen a mi oficina, para discutir los terminos y condiciones"- Dijo el juez invitandolas a pasar a su oficina

Las dos jevenes caminaron hacia la oficina que quedaba justo a la izquierda. El juez al entrar cierra la puerta y las invita a sentarse a igual que él se sienta. Cuando ya todo estaba organizado el juez empezó a decir los terminos y iba a decir la unica condición.

"Esta es la ultima cosa que te voy a decir Rachel. Es muy importante. No formes escandalos. Prefiero que no tengas pareja por un tiempo, y esperamos que sea hombre para no provocar escandalos. No digo que lo seas, es por seguridad"- Dijo el Juez entregandole el contrato en la mano ya firmado por Rachel en la vez pasada.

A Quinn le pareció absurdo lo ultimo que dijo el juez sobre lo de "seguridad". Al salir de el local , Quinn se monta en su auto al igual que Rachel para irse a comer.

"¿A donde quieres ir a comer?"- Preguntó Quinn empezando a manejar

"Vamos a tu casa y pedimos pizza"- Dijo Rachel

Quinn manejó en total silencio hasta llegar al apartamento igual que Rachel. Al llegar las dos chicas se bajaron y se dirigieron al apartamento. Cuando llegaron se sentaron en el mueble de la sala para llamar a la pizzería. Al sentarse Quinn no paraba de mirar a Rachel lo cual a la morena le pareció incomodo. Pero al momento contestaron la llamada.

"Una pizza de queso"- Dijo Rachel por telefono tras dar la información necesaria

Rachel miraba a Quinn que estaba en otro mundo mirandola. Rachel se acercó a Quinn y le empezo a tocar el pelo y acercandose más. Quinn despertó de el viaje y se acerco más a Rachel. Las dos jovenes estaban tan cerca que las narices estaban en contacto. Rachel se acercó más y le dio un beso a Quinn en la bella boca. Quinn al sentirlo le respondió con otro beso obligandola a hecharse un poco para atras. Las dos estaban en un momento especial y nervioso por romper el contrato.

"Al carajo el contrato, esto es entre nosotras"- Dijo Rachel separando su boca de la de Quinn por unos segundos.

Quinn aceptó lo que dijo pero siguió besandola. Al momento sonó el timbre. La chicas seguían besandose hasta que Quinn se paró para atender a la persona que estaba en la puerta. Era un joven con las pizza que habian pedido, Quinn buscó su dinero y cojío la pizza. Las dos se sentaron en el mueble otra vez. Rachel abrío la caja y cojío una pizza, al cojerla la pone en la boca de Quinn para que la mordiera. Quinn mordió la deliciosa pizza para que despues Rachel la mordiera por el mismo lado de el mordido. Al terminar las pizza Quinn besa a Rachel de nuevo y continuaron besandose por un rato hasta caminar al cuarto para tener intimidades.


	7. El super desayuno

**Espero que les guste este captulo. Es NC-17**

* * *

**Cap. 7**

**El super desayuno**

¿Recuerdan que las dos chicas se estaban besando y despues hicieron intimidades? Pues asi fue. Por la mañana Quinn y Rachel estaban en la cama desnudas. Estaban abrazadas y dormidas. Esa noche habian hecho intimidades pero ¿Rachel sentiria lo mismo que Quinn?. Al levantarse primero Quinn le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue al baño. Mientras ella se iba al baño Rachel se levanto y esperó sentada en la cama.

"¿Que me pasa?"- Susurró Rachel

Rachel estaba confundida por lo que sentía por Quinn para tener intimidades, ella recordaba los momentos que pasó con Quinn en la cama.

*FLASH BACK*

Cuando llegaron al cuarto Quinn la lanzó a la cama para despúes deslizandose para quedar sobre ella. Quinn estaba encima de Rachel besandola mientras Rachel le quitaba los pantalones. Quinn seguía besandola y Rachel le hacia cosas con el dedo a Quinn en su parte. Quinn hacía movimientos bruscos hasta quitarle el pantalon a Rachel para hacerle lo mismo que estaba haciendo esta.

"¿Te gusta?"- Dijo Quinn cuando jugaba con sus dedos en la vagina de Rachel

"Si..."- Dijo Rachel sintiendo el deo

Luego las dos jovenes se pusieron en una posición muy reconocida, la posición 69 y ahí sacaron sus lenguas para completar con esa posición. Rachel sentía la lengua de Quinn suavemente mientrás ella lo hacia duro.

* QUINN INTERRUMPE EL FLASH BACK*

"¿Que haces Rachel? ¿Por que te relambes los labios tanto?"- Dijo Quinn acercandose

"Pensaba en ti mi amor, lo que pasó anoche"- Dijo Rachel dandole un beso y conectando todo su cuerpo con el de Quinn

"Anoche… ¿Te gusto?"- Preguntó Quinn seriamente

"Me encantó princessa"- Dijo Rachel volviendola a besar

Ahora habían dos chicas besandose en la cama estrujada, estaban enamoradas. Rachel sintío que el celular estaba vibrando en la mesa de noche, lo ignora ya que se estaba besando con Quinn. Era su manager nueva, quería conocer a Rachel. Quinn se paró y contestó la llamada.

"¿Hello?"- Dijo Quinn besando a Rachel de nuevo

"¿Rachel? Soy tu nueva manager "- Dijo la voz de el telefono

"Rachel es para ti. Tu nueva manager que contratastes en la agencia "- Dijo Quinn pasandole el celular a Rachel

" Buenos días, ¿ Me puedes llamar despues por que estoy en una situción con mi amiga?" - Dijo Rachel acabando la llamada y besando a Quinn

"¿Amiga?"- Dijo Quinn apartandose

"Nadie lo puede saber"- Dijo Rachel saliendo de la cama

"Eso pensaba"- Dijo Quinn saliendo de el cuarto

Quinn estaba furiosa ya que Rachel quería esconder todo lo que pasó esa noche ya que los de Broadway se lo habian pedido. Rachel sabía que Quinn se sentía mal asi que fue a la cocina donde se encontraba Quinn y se acercó por detrás para decirle algo a su princesa.

"Te amo Quinn"- Rachel le susurró al oido a Quinn

"¿Y por que lo escondes?"- Dijo Quinn volveandose para ver a Rachel que estaba en las espaldas

"Cuestión de Trabajo."- Dijo Rachel mirandole los senos desnudos de Quinn

Las dos chicas se volvieron a besar y Quinn empujó a Rachel hacia la pared. En la pared Quinn acercó todo su cuerpo hacia Rachel. La morena le cojio la cintura mientras la besaba meneando la cintura.

"Me has sacado de el closet"- Dijo Rachel poniendole el pelo a Quinn en su lugar

"Lo se"- Dijo Quinn al ver las tostadas quemandose asi que fue corriendo a sacarlas.

Las tostadas estaban quemadas por estar besandose y no prestar atención a lo que cocinaban. Rachel se sentó en una de las sillas mirando la cocina mientrás Quinn preparaba el desayuno. Rachel miraba ese desayuno que Quinn habia hecho y las tostadas quemadas. Despues de 5 minutos de silencio Rachel dío una risa que Quinn no pudo comprender. Quinn no sabia cocinar pero nunca es tarde para aprender.

"¿De que te ríes ?"- Pregunta Quinn mirando el desayuno.

"Las tostadas estan quemadas"- Dijo Rachel riendose de Quinn

"¿Enserio? No estan tan mal." - Dijo Quinn cojiendo las tostadas

"Si tu lo dices..."- Dijo Rachel cojiendo el plato

Quinn y Rachel organizaron el desayuno en la mesa de la cocina. Todo era hermosos en aquella mesa. Habían uvas violetas y verdes, piña, manzanas, guineos, melones y todas las frutas coloridas que le daban vida a la mesa en una canasta. En los platos habia huevo frito , salchichas, jamón y las tostadas quemadas y justo al lado de cada plato habia un vaso de jugo de china. Este era el desayuno que habia preparado Quinn, para ser su primera ver estaba asombroso, ni Rache lo podía creer pero el amor lo hace todo.

"Quinn... ¿Que programa vistes en food network?"- Dijo Rachel sorprendida de aquel desayuno.

"Ninguno. Así lo hacia mi madre todos los días en mi casa cuando yo era pequeña. Yo la ayudaba a hacerlo."- Dijo Quinn ordenando algunas cosas.

"Eres una buena aprendiz"- Dijo Rachel acercandose para darle un beso

Cuando Quinn y Rachel se sentaron en aquella mesa donde estaba el super desayuno no sabian que escojer de la frutas por que todas se veian deliciosas. Rachel no sabía que Quinn podía hacer eso, ya sabía de lo que era capas. Ese talento de poner todo hermoso no lo tiene nadie aun que casi todos pero no todos. Quinn estaba orgullosa de su trabajo para Rachel, el super desayuno. Rachel se comía todo lo que veía en aquella canasta pero primero los melones. Lo unico que Rachel estaba segura de que no iba a comer eran las tostadas quemadas. Quinn trató de comerse las tostadas pero solo se comió una, estaban tan quemadas que sabían a puro carbon. Rachel no sabía que hacer con esas tostadas y las dejo en el mismo sitio. Quinn al ver que no quedaba más nada para comer se paró para recojer todo lo de la mesa y limpiar. Rachel la ayudó por un breve tiempo pero se cansó rápido despúes de cargar la gran canasta... A Quinn le entra una llamada al telefono de Santana y lo contesta.

"¿Vas mañana a comer con nosotras ?"- Preguntó Santana

"Si . Voy con Rachel. Y te tengo que contar algo"- susurró Quinn al telefono caminado al cuarto y enserrandose en él.

"Dime. ¿Que paso?"- Preguntó Santana curiosa

"Rachel y yo tuvimos instimidades"- Dijo Quinn un poco emocionada y sentandose en la cama mordiendo sus labios

"¿Encerio? Que suerte por que yo hice 69 con Britt"- Dijo Santana sintiendose superior

"No te creas tanto por que yo también lo hice con Rachel"- Dijo Quinn respondiendo con guille

" Ufff. ¿Son algo?"- Preguntó Santana

"Si. Somos novias. ¿Y Britt y tu?"- Dijo Quinn feliz acostandose de la cama

"Somos algo así. Pronto seremos"- Dijo Santana con seguridad

"Que bien. Me tengo que ir, hablamos despues. Te quiero Santy"- Dijo Quinn acanbando la llamada ya que Rachel llegó y estaba desnuda como ha estado toda la mañana

"¿De que hablaban?"- Preguntó Rachel entrando

"De ti. Le estaba contando lo que pasó y que eres la novia mas hermosa de el mundo"- Dijo Quinn poniendo el celular en la mesa de noche

"Eso pensaba"- Dijo Rachel con voz sensual trepandole encima a Quinn bruscamente y besandola

"Te amo"- Dijo Quinn respondiendo a los besos de Rachel y agarrandole las nalgas a Rachel

"Yo tambien"- Dijo Rachel tocandole el pelo a Quinn

Estaban besandose en la cama pero Rachel tuvo que parar ya que le dijo a la manager que llamará despues y así fue. La manager llamó a Rachel y la morena contestó mientras Quinn entraba a twitter y veia fotos de famosos. ¿Que pasará si la manager descubre lo de Quinn y Rachel? ¿A Rachel se le acabaría la oportunidad? ¿Entrará a la industria?.


End file.
